


Out Of Blue

by remarkable1



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All Will End Well, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anger, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barely Legal, Breeding, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Culture Shock, Determination, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fucking, Incest, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Knotting, Loki has a twin sister, Loki is a Twin, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natural Urges, Normal for Jotunns/Not Abnormal, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, One Shot, Revelations, Secret Marriage, Self-Discovery, Shock, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Smut, True Mates, Twins, Unfortunate Circumstances, Virginity, Will Not Be Continuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Loki and his twin sister must come to a shocking reckoning after being told of their true heritage by their adopted father.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Kudos: 66





	Out Of Blue

Forty-five days since I've posted new work. Over three months since I've updated some fics. I *AM* working, diligently, as I've the time, on my wip's. My daughter has ongoing, sudden, chronic pain and medical issues, we are isolated and very limited due to COVID, and my mental health has taken a severe beating. I am writing again now as we seem on the track to a slow recovery but one can never predict the turns special needs will take you, as it's more of a marathon with no plan than a journey with an endpoint.

In heat. It was described to him as he’d heard and observed it happening with animals - _real_ animals, not Asgardians, proper societal beings that didn’t stoop to such primal levels.

Yet on a deeper level of understanding, Loki could feel the truth of the matter. The dormant side of his sexuality had always teased something greater, something he didn’t quite understand. Never, when other men described their desires, pleasures, raptures; could he _quite_ relate to them. It was as if something more visceral touched his baser side.

Hindsight was painfully obvious in this case.

A monster, he was. Revealed through the lies of his adopted Father, was what Loki had turned out to be.

An ice demon, no better than those that his own (Asgardian) people had slaughtered thousands of years before his birth.

Would they now slaughter him, as well, the brothers and kin he’d grown up with, loved, been taught by?

Late-adolescence, at the cusp of Asgardian adulthood and Loki was frightened. Would Thor no longer wish to associate with him? 

Ashamed, the younger prince was afraid to leave his room, or even allow his regular manservant to attend him. 

He’d turned away his mother, as well, and then his best friends.

Gently explained, it was still difficult to wrap his head around it. Just like an animal, Loki was susceptible to those baser desires and his very first rut was coming on. He could feel it, an itch just below the surface clawing desperately to bask in the light of day, deep in some female’s hot –

No! “I’m not an animal!” he growled out loud, well, and truly lost.

He could _smell_ the maids as they passed by his room, for Norn’s sake. Each one had a distinctive scent. How could he not notice it before? Denial was a substantial factor, that and ignorance.

“You’re just sensitive, Loki,” he’d been told. “You have a tender heart and a nose for mischief.”

Every piece of the sadistic puzzle fell sickenly into place like the reversal spell on a shattered mirror brought about by one of Thor’s many tantrums.

Every female had supposedly been warned to steer clear of the younger princes' chamber. Why, then, did they torment him so with their passing? Loki fancied he could almost hear their very thoughts.

_‘What would it be like to lay with a monster? Would his skin turn blue? Was his dick shaped like an icicle? Would I be burned by his semen?’_

Loki had become a laughingstock; a freak of nature, a novelty to be gawked and gossiped about behind his back, or so he thought.

The more he paced, the angrier he became. It didn’t occur to him that the rage was the result of his suppressed natural desire to mate.

On Jotunheim, it would’ve been a non-issue. Each male was assigned a ‘helper,’ a female or male that volunteered for the rite of passage. It wasn’t a big deal. They isolated for several days while the young male rutted his way through his first heat, and the hormones naturally settled after that. There was seldom an issue with suppression, because the Jotun community helped one another out, like borrowing a tool from a friend or breaking bread together.

Unaware of the lack of stigma, Loki continued to refuse to stroke himself to completion.

_‘I am NOT a monster!_ Then, he growled aloud, the thought taking form as he snarled forth, “I am NOT a monster!”

“Loki?”

Oh, NO. NO NO NO NO NO!

Loki whirled, horrified to see his twin sister just inside the room, feet touching the floor after she’d climbed outside the wardrobe which shared a secret entrance to the passageway between their rooms they’d discovered very young, sneaking to play or cuddle with one another after deemed too old for such nonsense, or as of late, inappropriate.

He’d forgotten all about Lissa. In his selfish deliberations of terror, horror, self-revulsion, his very own sister had had to deal with this information all on her own. How could he have forgotten the person he loved most in this world, save for Thor and Mother?

“Loki. Did Father – tell you? Is it true?”

“Sissy,” he breathed out, more harshly than intended, wincing internally as she flinched away from him, half falling back into the wardrobe that stood open.

“I – I'll never marry. Father said no one wanted to marry a monster.”

_’How dare he!’_ Loki thought savagely. Odin All-Father could hurt Loki all he liked, but to say such a thing to innocent Lissa? She’d done nothing but worship the ground their Father walked on since she was a tiny waif of a child, now only barely considered an adult, her curves and womanly figure covered in the demure silks and finery befit a lady of her station.

“Sissy, no. No! Don’t listen to him.”

“Loki, I’m afraid. Can I – can you hug me? Everyone seems to be afraid of me.”

“Damn him,” Loki muttered, rushing to embrace her now, arms out, feeling a sense of completion as she fell into his arms with a sob. “Damn him to Hel.”

Stroking her hair, he led her to his bedside, sitting upon its edge, feeling her unleash the torrent of uncertainty and confusion into his tunic’s shoulder. “Loki! I – I’m a – no one – they-re all – I’m ruined!” she wailed, and Loki felt his resolve steel in a way it never had. Anyone who dared hurt his sister from this day onward would dearly pay for such an act of treason, the transgression unforgivable in his eyes.

A red haze misted over his visage, and Loki found his nose buried in his sweet sister’s hair, snuffling noisily at her long ebony tresses, nosing some aside to mouth at her neck.

Instead of asking what he was doing, Lissa arched into his touch, submissively bending her neck to the side to give him further access.

An intoxicating scent emanated from a gland that had risen from underneath her skin, just below her right ear. He licked at it, compulsion clouding his mind, a primal urge pressing against him, a visceral need to _claim_ her, rut into her, filling her with his-

NO!

Jumping up, wide-eyed, he tore himself away, practically staggering as she cried out and reached for him, sounding agonized at his loss of touch.

“Please, Loki! I feel so – so hot! My skin feels like it’s too tight over my body – I can’t – you’re the only person that can give me what I need.”

“No, Lissa! No! Do you know what you are saying?”

“Mother explained it. She said I need to – to lose my maidenhead and – and be – bred. That it is the way of the Jotuns. I heard her arguing with Father. Father seems to think that by keeping us separated and away from everyone, this will pass, but I know that isn’t true. I can _feel_ it. Can’t you?”

Oh, All-Mother, could he _ever_. Her very proximity had his trousers tightening fully, pressing so hard against the stays of his placket they tented obscenely, which is why he kept his back to her, arms stubbornly folded.

“I – no. You must be mistaken. Mother would never say something like this. Father _has_ to be lying. There must be some ulterior motive – he – he doesn’t want us anymore or – we're adopted, as he’s admitted, and he’s trying to sell us to another kingdom, pay off a debt he owes.”

Each excuse felt and sounded hollow, each more ridiculous than the last.

Her touch on his forearm and shoulder made him jump, an involuntarily rumble ripped from his throat as the bold little thing now pressed her lips to what skin she could reach, which wasn’t much. Even that he yanked out of her grasp, trying to get away, but Lissa turned into a limpet and jumped onto his back, licking up the back of his neck, her petite legs wrapped securely around his middle, grazing his cock in the process.

“Lissa! You have to leave! I – I – I have these urges I cannot control! If you stay – I – I will surely – Lissa let _go!_ ” As he unsuccessfully whirled in circles, trying to pry her off of him without hurting her, she rushed ahead with her reasoning, begging him with her voice and body.

“Then don’t, Loki. Give in to it. This feels right. You’re the only man I’ve ever wanted, truly.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying!” he cried, his actions belying his frantic advice as he raced to the bed and fell to his side, letting her detach from him and then roll to his back, Lissa’s body draping herself like a necklace over his front, her stomach firmly pressing against his rock-hard manhood.

“Lissa –” he choked out. Swallowing hard, he realized that they weren’t in trouble – oh no – they were long past it – by refusing to acknowledge truths and educate the youths as to their origins, Odin had precipitated this moment. 

Little did they know, twin Jotun brother/sister combinations were considered sacred. Unlike many races, familial bonding was conventional, not leading to a genetic defect, but in a world that had faced many near-extinction events, it actually strengthened the species.

What was taboo in Asgard would be accepted and expected on Jotunheim, especially between girl-boy twins.

Loki’s logical brain wanted desperately to persist in pushing her from him, but with the way she wiggled against him, he was rapidly losing the battle.

“Lissa!” he tried once more, pushing no more weakly than a newborn at her shoulders, eyes fluttering closed when she, at last, closed the distance between them and placed her fair, berry lips over his own.

An inferno was ignited from that single spark.

Clarity expanded before the twins. Everything long denied between them bursting forth into reality as they desperately tangled lips, inexperienced hands groping along one another’s bodies, and Lissa pulling herself up to drag her underclothing-clad core over his hard heat.

“I need you!” she wailed against him, and he took control, knowing she wasn’t truly aware of what she needed, but the animal side of him he’d pushed away knew _exactly_ what to do. Oh yes, indeed, it did.  
It was too late to turn back now. Damn Odin. Damn Asgard. Damn them all to _HEL_ and again for what he was about to do.

Fumbling with his trouser placket, he unfastened the strings and hurriedly pulled out his generous length, stroking the pearly white essence gathering and weeping over the tip.

Wide-eyed, Lissa did the same, yanking up her skirts and wiggling out of her underclothes until her core was bare. 

Loki burned with hunger as he gazed at her wet, untried slit. He’d never seen a woman’s slick, sacred heart, only heard about such things from Thor and the Warriors Three’s escapades amongst the local taverns.

“Oh, Sissy,” he hissed at her, climbing overtop and mounting her, scooping her legs, skirts, and all, so his forearms were under his knees.

“We cannot go back from this. Once the deed is done, we are bonded. You shall be my wife, betrothed, mate, life-partner,” he told her solemnly, rutting against her instinctually, the burn in his groin intensifying.

If animals were what they were, he would act the part and _take_ what was rightfully his, from her, eager and willing, and no other would touch her again in such a manner or would die slowly and painfully at his very hands.

“My wife,” he repeated and guided his tip up and down her puffy, arousal-slickened lips.

“Loki, please!” she begged, unsure of what she needed, trusting him, as she always did, to be the answer she so desperately sought.

“This is going to hurt, Sissy,” he warned her, and she nodded, gulping, pressing her forehead against his chest as he entered her in one swift thrust.

Valhalla surely held no candle flame brighter than the one he found burning inside his sister’s fertile, tight, virgin cunt.

The only word Loki could describe the feeling as was finding _home_ at last.

“Lissa!” he choked, pulling back and pushing back in, very tight, but no resistance whatsoever. Was this normal for Jotun females?

“Loki, I need more!” she cried, biting at his nipples through his tunic.

In a rage, he ripped the rest of his clothing from his body, shredding it with un-Asgardian-like strength, unaware his nails had grown to sharp black points.

In moments Lissa’s garments were shredded as well, and for the first time since they were toddlers, she lay naked beneath him, glorious and beautiful – and – BLUE.

Her tribal markings stood out, perfectly matching his own. The transformation they’d undergone felt so natural, an insect emerging from its chrysalis, new and beautiful and natural as he surged within her once more, feeling a strange bulge form at the base of his cock, already catching on the firm, demanding entrance of her cunt.

“Loki more!” she urged, and he obliged.

“Breed you!” he grunted out, pointed teeth bared, ruby eyes gleaming as his twice-thickened shaft engorged itself to the hilt, the sealing knot starting to expand as his body prepared to release his fertile essence into the vessel of his mate beneath him.

“Give me – I need – mm- I want-!” she cried out, muffled, and her core clenched over him, tightening and squirting against his groin, her slick covering every inch of skin it could reach.

Clapping one hand over her mouth quickly, Loki barely held back his own scream as she shrieked against his palm. Her gorgeous red eyes flared brightly then closed shut as her hips bucked against him in release.

Knowing this was the moment of truth, his own body primed itself, causing his back to bow and hips to surge until all of him was buried inside of her. The mating knot pushed fully past the ring of muscle, causing a fresh round of spasms to shake him to the very core as Lissa continued to come on his cock.

If he felt pleasure before, it was nothing compared to the intensity that followed immediately on the heels of the first wave.

Thor’s lightning, or something like it, quickened through his veins, and Loki came in heavy, copious ropes of release into his sister’s waiting body, tight up against the entrance to her fertile womb, his knot pulsing and pushing and forcing his come deep into her waiting body.

Every press of his form against her had a chain reaction of ecstasy where they were joined until at last, the sensuous throbbing eased and he remained locked to Lissa, his knot full and sated, doing the job it was meant to do during a first rut – breed and secure with the willing partner.

“I want your baby,” she whispered to him. Instead of panic, Loki felt only calm.

“You shall have it,” he informed her, satisfied to hear an answering purr.

Tenderly pressing her head to the side, he nuzzled her now very obvious, protruding gland and placed his teeth just under and around it, and bit down gently, breaking the skin, marking, claiming her, infusing her with Jotun venom that would tell all other Jotuns she was claimed and bonded to him, and only him, for life.

“Oh no! Father will-”

“Father will never know,” Loki assured her with definite conviction. "Where we shall go, he will never find us. He doesn't deserve answers. Not after this."

When he pulled back, she surprised him by snarling and yanking his neck down to her with newfound strength, more messily and painfully biting him back until his knot pulsed again, sending a freshet of come into her pussy and causing her cunt to contract around him again.

“Now you belong to _me_ , Brother,” she stated back.

“I love you, love you so much,” he mumbled against her and kissed her until they were breathless, and his knot finally released twenty minutes later.

Pulling out, he remained blue, as did she, and he pulled her into him, vowing, “You and I will leave this place and seek our own fortune. I will provide for you and our young, my mate. I know not how or where we will end up – but I will never willingly part form you in this life or any other, my dear, loving Lissa, my sister, my true love.”

“I love you too, Loki,” she mouthed sleepily and fell into a deep, sated slumber against his chest, giving Loki time to bask, plan, and dream.


End file.
